


The Tardis Adventures - The lives of an unlikely team collide

by VayceThreyvaCeciliaHoldshire1726



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VayceThreyvaCeciliaHoldshire1726/pseuds/VayceThreyvaCeciliaHoldshire1726
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfiction is based on a roleplay that I had with some amazing friends, and we thought it'd be too good to keep it from the world :D The characters involved are travelling with the Doctor for no reason at all, maybe just for the fun of it? Well, these are their adventures!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new Doctor

The 12th Doctor has just regenerated into his 13th version, now he‘s up to find his new style. Sherlock and Irene are trying to help, she has passed him some clothes already. He was trying them on. „No not this one“, he took it off and quickly found the one with stars on, „Ahh, now this one is nice!“  
Sherlock was kind of interested in that new appearance of the Doctor and watched him change his clothes. He looked handsome in a way, still he couldn‘t compete with John. Was anybody able to?  
„Why not that one? What's the problem with it?“, Irene asked and turned around while he changed his clothes and saw him shirtless. He was not to be scoffed at.  
The Doctor continued looking around, still unsure of what to wear, what would represent him the best way, until he found some jeans and a blazer. „Now this is what I want!“, he shouted happily and added when he realized that he had been asked something: „Ive no idea I just like this one better.“  
„Well, if that's what it takes for me to see you without any pants on, alright?“, Irene smirked, which caused Sherlock to look at her. Interestingly she thought Mr. Who to be attractive, too.  
The Timelord didn‘t pay attention to that. He was looking for clothes that suited his new personality, which was really exciting! He could be basically anyone! When he found some shoes that could fit he grabbed them.  
Having noticed the attention he had gotten he decided to go to another room to get fully changed.  
„It's boring to see someone else putting clothes on“, Irene said, „I'd rather see someone taking his clothes off.“  
„You don‘t look bored“, Sherlock commented as he had seen her interest.  
„It can be funny sometimes. Depends on the person“, Irene replied and Sherlock sighed. She turned around and realizes what she has done.  
When the Doctor returned he was wearing his new clothes. „What do you think?“  
Suddenly Jim, who wanted to have a look, too, entered, but he didn‘t sound too enthusiastic: „Hmmm… dunno...“  
„Oh whats up Jim?“, the Doctor asked confusedly.  
„Not sure if I like the colour“, Jim replied and looked at the Timelord from a distance, „Dunno if I am that good... but MAYBE I will borrow you my westwood suit, it could suit you.“  
„I think if that's how he sees himself he should wear it“, Sherlock defended the style Mr. Who had chosen for himself. Always thinking about his own self-portrait he wanted to present, he believed that you had to wear what showed who you really are.  
„Maybe I will wear that occasionally but I'm sticking with this for know“, the Doctor said and looked down on himself. Yes, he felt he made the right choices.  
„I hate to interrupt you being happy with yourself, but what are we going to do now?“, Jim asked as he was bored, and Sherlock for once agreed with him.  
„Let's do something!“  
„Like what?“, the Doctor wondered.  
„Let's destroy London!“, Jim shouted and an evil smirk formed on his lips.  
„No!“, the Doctor replied, while everybody else tended to ignore Moriarty and his idea.   
„I don't know, I'd love to go to the past“, Sherlock uttered, already in thought of where he‘d like to go. While Jim sighed in disapprovement, Mr. Who seemed to have thought of it as a good idea and asked Sherlock to name a place and date. Probably Moriarty wanted to go to the future, but the detective had something special in mind already.


	2. Ancient Rome

„Hm... ancient Rome?“, Sherlock suggested and had to work hard so that he wouldn‘t jump up and down in excitement. He had always wanted to go there.  
„Okay!“, the doctor set the destination and pointed at a switch, „Flip the switch then Sherlock.“  
„Can I?“, this time he couldn‘t hold back his excitement.  
„Yay, I love latin!“, one could hear Jim from behind.  
„Yes go ahead“, Mr. Who assured him and Sherlock pulled the lever. The Tardis started to materialize.   
The Doctor opened the door and looked outside: „You sure your gunna were that coat Sherlock?“  
He looked up in a confused way: „Why not? I love my coat...“  
„You‘re gunna boil but okay.“  
„I wanted to kill Sherlock myself but sure, it's a good death, too“, Jim commented with a smirk.  
Sherlock understood now and took off his coat, as well as his scarf and the jacket of his suit.  
The Doctor stepped outside: „Now are you lot coming?“  
„Finally I'll have someone to speak Latin with!“, Irene said happily and followed him.  
That second a woman appeared out of nowhere. It was the Tardis who had used quantium energy to take human form. „Can I come?“, she asked.  
Sherlock had run outside already. This was too exciting! Ancient Rome! He looked around and examined the environment.  
The Doctor turned red: „I didn't wish really hard this time...“  
„I did“, the Tardis answered.


End file.
